


It's Fun To Be In Control

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's MCU Kink Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Steve sketches Tony, Sub Tony Stark, bratty sub tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: God, Steve thought as he pauses once he’s got the rough sketch done of his lover, he so did love the technology of the 21 century.Especially Tony’s tech.





	It's Fun To Be In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Sex Toy - Remote Controlled, for MCU Kink Bingo.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Da _mnit_ , _Steve_ ,” Tony tries to snap but breaks half way into a moan as he arches his back, hands tugging at the soft, padded cuffs keeping him attached to the bed. “Come _on_ ,” he moans around a whine as he crashes back down onto the bed, “ _Please._ ”

Chuckling, Steve taps the button, once again turning the vibrator back down to the second lowest level, before placing the remote down next to him and picks up his sketchbook. Flipping to a brand new page, he picks up his pencil and begins a rough outline of Tony stretched out over their bed on the fresh paper.

Even though he’d already sketched and colored two others already.

He feels his lips quirk up into a half smirk as Tony lets out a small whimper when he shifts his hips, causing what Steve assumes the toy to slip further into him, maybe even up against his prostate. Raking his gaze, Steve can’t help but shift his own body in attempt to relieve the pressure of his jeans as he takes in the, frankly, brilliant view before him.

Tony’s stretched out, arms stretched above his head due to his hands behind cuffed to their head board; the way the dark blue blindfold is wrapped around his head, blocking his lover from seeing anything; the way his legs were spread, each tied to a corner to keep him down and open, so that Steve would have an unobtrusive view of his cock curved up towards his belly, leaking a small pool that was dripping down onto the bed. The way his ass was stretched, showing the bright red base of his and Tony’s favorite vibrator.

The one Tony had specifically made in the shape of Steve’s very own cock.

The one Tony always used every time Steve had to go away for a mission. The one Steve had complete control of, even when he was halfway around the world from Tony.

God, Steve thought as he pauses once he’s got the rough sketch done of his lover, he so did love the technology of the 21 century.

Especially Tony’s tech, and even more especially the tech Tony makes for when they wanna play like this.

Grinning, Steve lets himself lean back in the seat he’d positioned at the end of their bed after he’d finished the last sketch from the left side; moving his hand down, he taps the remote controller and turns the toy up, chuckling darkly as Tony once again begins to wither, moaning out pleas and demands for Steve to touch him.

“Not yet, Sweetheart,” Steve answers after another moment of watching before sitting up and again picking up his pencil to darken the outline. “I wanna finish up my drawings first. But you go ahead and come any time you wanna, baby.”

“S _teve_ ,” Tony cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks from underneath his blindfold as he moves his legs as much as he can, while tugging at his handcuffs. “ _Touch me_ _! Please!_ ”

“When I’m ready too, honey,” Steve answers softly, after a long moment of just staring at the picture _his_ precious love made and goes back to his drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
